manipulate me
by smallbox
Summary: Pre- Legacy Fanfic. The story follows Jennifer who gets sucked into the Grid 3 years after Flynns disappearance. She runs into Clu and attempts to use her against Flynn.   Clu/Oc Flynn/Oc Flynn/Clu/Oc
1. The Grid

Set before Tron Legacy | a Clu/OC fanfic

**"Get off me!"** I spat as I attempted to free my self from the guards. They had caught me roaming the streets without a so called disk and hauled me to a ship of some sort. I was too busy yelling and attempting to break from their grip that i hadn't noticed we came to a stop, in front of me stood a guy wearing a cloak with bright orange lights emitting from it.

The masked man, peered to his right nodding to the guards at either side of the room before fully turning to face me. After a few moments of silence a digitalized voice emitted from the man in front of me, **"Leave us."**

it was then that the guards had released me, my arms throbbed from the force used to restrain me.

I cocked my head to the side, to observe the mystery man who had moved from his original position and started circling me. **"Where's your disk?"** he asked as he trailed his fingers down my back until he reached the hem of my jeans.

Silence. How was I to answer a question that i didn't understand.

The silence didn't seem to phase the man, instead he retracted his fingers from my back and moved once again so that he could face me. Now that he was standing in front of me his helmet retracted so that it could reveal his face. _Kevin._

**"Does my presence unnerve you?" **he asked as he lightly touched my cheek, **"do i remind you of him? Of Flynn?"**

My mind must be plain tricks on me, i must be dreaming, no way, this is kevin in front of me, is he not? But if he is then why does he not recognize me, he's been gone for a while but a few years shouldn't be enough to forget me.

After what seemed like an eternity I spoke up,** "What are you talking about"** i took a step closer placing my hands at either side of his face so that i could pull myself closer to him. I searched his eyes, studied his face as if i could try and figure out if this was actually Kevin in front of me.

But the man before me didn't react, instead a smirk formed on his lips as he brought my hands down. This was not Kevin, Kevin never emitted such an aura of authority and deviousness.

**"You mistake me for him, i am not your precious creator"**

Frustrated i take a step back from him, **"I - I don't und- dertstand w-w-hat are you saying? - Flynn"**

the man stiffened at the mention of Flynns name, and suddenly yanked me by the arm so that I came crashing against him. The smirk appeared again as he dipped his head into the crook of my neck, his labored breathing tickling me as he spoke **"Flynn is gone..but you can call me Clu"** with that said his helmet reassimilated.

**"Jarvis" **

**"Yes sir?" **

**"Have Gem prep her for the games"**

Alright thats the first chapter. If you could review that'd be great just so i know that y'all are interested to read more and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter (or what y'all would like to see) let me know XD


	2. Disc Wars

_Disc Wars_

I was standing in an arena now, they had me change my clothing into something "More suitable" as Gem put it. My eyes scanned the arena all the combatants were wearing the same thing, a black suit with blue lights.

"Initiate Disk wars" said a digitalized female voice.

I looked around trying to understand what disc wars were but instead my eyes fell on the ship i had departed from, particularly Clu's room. He was standing with his hands behind his back but soon retreated to a seated position on the couch.

All of a sudden something flew by me making a whizzing sound, i looked in the direction the sound came from to see a guy catching the disk that he just threw at me. I removed my own disk from behind my back and ran towards the opponent, i lunged at him kicking the disk from his hands and plunging my own disk at him, shattering him into ice like cubes.

"Combatant 3 winner"

The next couple of opponents were easy, but even if you put all of them together they wouldn't even come close to the guy i was fighting now. I could hear the crowd shouting his name, Rinzler was tough not to mention he was wielding two disks. I ran towards him as he flung the disks at me, i was able to deflect one but the other grazed my side, a small yelp escaped my lips as i threw my disk at him. He easily evaded it though, so instead of using my disk i threw myself at him, pinning him to the ground, one hand on his throat and the other held my disk ready to strike. Just as i was about to strike Rinzlers helmet retracted and thats when my arm fell limp. _Alan? What the-_

"Combatant 3 winner"

i couldn't get past what was happening here i was in a world that resembled nothing like the one i knew but was occupied by people i knew.

"What's your name program?" Clu's voice rang through the arena.

I got off of Rinzler and placed my disk back into its rightful place, i cocked my head towards the chamber i knew Clu was watching from. With a hand on my hip, i replied "I'm not a program. My name is Jennifer Bane"

The crowd went silent at my reply, feeling a presence behind me Rinzler jerked me forward indicating that i should walk forward.

"Alan? Talk to me, where are am i?"

Instead of answering a low rumble emerged from the man who now stood beside me. I gave him one last look before he pushed me into the room where Clu was waiting for me.

"Agh- watch it man!" I hissed as i stumbled. "Care to explain what the hell is going on?" I spat crossing my arms across my chest. "Am i on the Grid?"

"Correct"

"And you're a program?"

"Right"

"Flynn created you?"

"Right again" his jaw clenched slightly.

"So how do i get out of here?"

"All in due time, user. Care for a drink?" he asked extending the electric blue liquid towards me. "No? Hmm" he shrugged as he downed the drink in his hand.

_"Oh my - Yo- You're impossible" _i muttered under my breath as i rubbed my temples slowly.

"You did well, i'm impressed..no one has ever beat Rinzler" he paused so i could fully view the smirk play on his lips. Once he had my full attention he moved towards me until the space between us disappeared. "Flynn told me you were beautiful, but never did i think you'd be dangerous as well."

I ignored him.

"How do I get out of here"

"I'm afraid thats not in the cards at least not for you" he said as he trailed a gloved finger across my lips, i jerked my head away as a reflex to the contact. "What is it that you want from me?" i asked. He chuckled softly before answering "You would be working along side of me, assisting me in anyway that i see fit. Once my task is complete, I'll send you back to your precious home." i looked up at him with curious eyes, as i contemplated his words. "Now if you disobey any of my commands or go against me, i won't hesitate to be rid of you. The choice is yours"

"All I'd have to do is assist you?"

"Correct"

"And you'll let me go?"

"Yes"

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence i spoke up, "Fine. I'll do it"

Little did i know he had no intention of staying true to that promise.


End file.
